First Date
by moooooonk
Summary: Karena Sasuke menyukai Hinata, di klub yang sepi peminat, memanggilnya senior, dan mengajaknya kencan. Lalu ciuman yang terjadi karena kencan di hari sebelumnya. Ini yang pertama bagi Hinata.


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos

Genre : Romance, Rate : T

.

_First Date_

_._

_._

_._

"Senpai,"

"Kapan kita bisa kencan?"

.

.

Kencan.

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laki-laki yang lebih muda di hadapannya. Di matanya kini hanya ada sebuah pot berisi tanaman hias yang terletak di dekat jendela. Matahari yang bersinar terang kala itu membuat debu yang menempel pada meja yang tak jauh dari pandangannya dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

Wajah Hinata terasa panas, terutama setiap Sasuke kembali mempertanyakan hal yang sama. Hinata sadar saat ini Sasuke sedang menatapnya, dalam, dan ia yakin pada akhirnya Sasuke nanti akan menyerah saat Hinata tak memberikan tanggapan.

Laki-laki di hadapan Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke. Adik kelas Hinata yang masih duduk di kelas satu sementara ini adalah tahun terakhir bagi Hinata.

"Senpai." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ketika sukses pandangan Hinata kembali ke arahnya.

Hinata menelan ludahnya, wajah Sasuke memang tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, namun Hinata tahu Sasuke jelas kesal padanya.

"Y-ya," suara Hinata seakan tercekat, dadanya terasa sesak. Hinata bersyukur Sasuke duduk di hadapannya yang dibatasi dengan meja lebar berwarna coklat.

Sasuke menopang dagu, memandang rak yang berisi beberapa buku lama yang tak terbaca di sampingnya. Posisinya yang membelakangi matahari membuatnya seperti bayangan di mata Hinata.

"Aku tak perlu mengatakannya dua kali." Dua kali di hari ini.

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Hinata tak seharusnya berdua dengan Sasuke saat ini. Entah karena kebetulan atau apa, ruang klub yang seharusnya diisi oleh beberapa orang malah hanya menghadirkan dirinya dan Sasuke.

Kemana yang lain?

Tangan Hinata mulai meremas ujung roknya, dia tak menyukai situasi seperti ini. Lain halnya jika Sasuke mengatakan itu saat jam pulang atau jam istirahat, mereka tak berdua dan Hinata bisa mencari alasan untuk kabur. Namun di saat seperti ini, Hinata hanya berharap Sasuke hanya bergurau dan berkata bahwa itu untuk gadis lain dan bukan dirinya.

"E-em, Sasuke-kun. Ba-bagaimana dengan po-posternya?" Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan, berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari rasa bersalah saat melihat wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke diam cukup lama, Hinata ragu dan mengira Sasuke benar-benar marah kali ini.

Ruangan yang tak cukup besar itu semakin sunyi, walaupun saat kedatangan Hinata dan Sasuke ke ruangan itu mereka tak banyak bicara.

Jam dinding yang terpasang di dekat pintu tak menghasilkan suara jarum jamnya. Hinata yang menyerah, menundukkan kepalanya. Ini pelajaran baginya untuk tak sendirian berada di dekat Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa menit Hinata tak bersuara dalam tundukkannya, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Tangannya mengambil tasnya yang dia taruh di atas meja. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan Sasuke yang bergerak yang sudah dipastikan dia akan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dengan perasaan bersalah.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, langkah Sasuke mulai mendekati pintu yang di dekatnya ada jam dinding yang ternyata sudah lama tak berfungsi. Hinata memutar tubuhnya, tangannya sudah beralih pada pinggir meja di depannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," sebelum Sasuke benar-benar pergi, Hinata ingin menyelesaikannya.

"Ka-kau marah?" suara Hinata yang pelan menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang hampir mendekati pintu. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap seniornya yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ya," kata Sasuke. Sasuke bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Hinata saat dia mengatakan itu. Mata bening Hinata sesaat membulat, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang sebelumnya membuat jarak.

"Ma-maaf." Hinata membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Sasuke yang lebih muda darinya namun lebih tinggi tersebut hanya menatapnya dengan mata tajam seperti biasanya.

Sasuke mendengus, Hinata semakin bingung dan sekali lagi mengucapkan permohonan maaf.

"Aku pulang." Sasuke berbalik dan kembali melangkah mendekati pintu. Hinata panik, dia yakin Sasuke masih marah padanya.

"Ki-kita bisa ke-kencan hari ini!" Hinata bahkan ingin mengulang waktu ketika sadar dirinya mengucapkan itu, itu seperti tak sengaja.

Sasuke yang membelakangi Hinata tersenyum tipis.

Kegugupan Hinata muncul saat tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali berbalik dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. "Baiklah," ucap Sasuke disertai rasa puas saat rona kemerahan terlihat jelas di wajah Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Ada banyak hal yang belum pernah Hinata lakukan, kencan, jalan bersebelahan dengan laki-laki yang bukan keluarganya, dan jaraknya terlalu dekat bahkan terkadang tangan mereka saling bersentuhan.

Hinata sudah berusaha untuk menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke, tapi laki-laki itu hanya ingin mengikuti kemauannya. Dia ingin berada lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Hinata menyerah, dia terlalu malu untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke saat ini, karena Sasuke orang pertama yang menjadi teman kencannya.

Mungkin Hinata hanya mendengar pengalaman kencan dari teman-temannya. Entah seperti apa rasanya, tapi kebanyakan dari cerita yang Hinata dengar membuktikan bahwa kencan itu menyenangkan.

Atau mungkin berbeda dengan Hinata. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Namun tak jauh setelah mereka keluar gerbang sekolah, Sasuke dengan santainya tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata merasa sulit dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tak membalas pandangan matanya. Hinata memilih diam dan wajahnya semakin memanas.

"Senpai menyukai si Uzumaki itu kan?"

Hinata tersentak saat mendengar Sasuke mengatakan itu, saat nama marga orang yang disukainya disebut oleh Sasuke.

Tak ada satu orang pun yang Hinata yakini ada yang mengetahui mengenai rasa sukanya pada Uzumaki Naruto, teman sekelasnya sejak tahun keduanya.

"Dia tak peka, atau mungkin tidak menyukai Senpai." Sasuke berkata seenaknya saat tahu Hinata tertarik dengan ucapannya.

Hinata masih diam, bingung harus berkata apa, memang perkataan Sasuke terasa benar. Hinata merasa sedih tapi kesadarannya membenarkan di mana seharusnya Hinata tak boleh egois. Uzumaki Naruto tak pernah menyukainya.

"Senpai." Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan suaranya karena Hinata masih saja diam. Dia tahu ini terasa tak menyenangkan bagi Hinata. Tapi Sasuke tak memikirkan pembicaraan lain selain karena rasa penasarannya yang sebenarnya tak memerlukan jawaban lagi mengenai perasaan Hinata pada laki-laki berambut cerah itu.

Hinata berhenti melangkah hingga membuat Sasuke juga mengikutinya.

"Sasuke-kun, te-tempat seperti a-apa yang sering dijadikan tempat be-berkencan?" Hinata memang sering mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi lebih baik jika Hinata bersikap seperti itu saat ini.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Entahlah," katanya.

Hinata tersenyum ragu, Sasuke menunggu Hinata untuk kembali memulai langkahnya dengan rasa kesal. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, ada sebuah taman yang tak terlalu ramai yang berhadapan langsung dengan mini market.

Sasuke berjalan ke taman itu, meninggalkan Hinata yang belum bergerak sama sekali. Tapi sesuai dugaannya Hinata akan mengikuti langkahnya.

Matahari yang sebelumnya cerah kini tampak meredup, warna jingga mulai terlihat. Taman yang sederhana yang menghadirkan beberapa orang dengan umur berbeda. Sasuke duduk di salah satu bangku taman, menunggu Hinata menghampirinya dan segera duduk di sampingnya.

Tapi sayangnya keinginan Sasuke tak terpenuhi, gadis Hyuuga tersebut kini malah berjongkok di depan bocah laki-laki yang tersenyum malu di hadapan Hinata. Sasuke mendengus, namun memilih tetap diam di tempatnya dan memperhatikan Hinata.

Bocah laki-laki berambut coklat yang tak Sasuke maupun Hinata ketahui namanya itu memeluk bola plastik di dadanya. Hinata tertawa kecil setelah mendengar bocah laki-laki itu berkata, Sasuke tak dapat medengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Namun Sasuke sadar dia menyukai mata Hinata yang menyipit saat tertawa, wajahnya yang terlihat lebih manis saat itu.

Tak berapa lama Hinata mengelus puncak kepala bocah itu lalu segera berdiri setelah bocah itu berlari untuk kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Hinata memandang lama kepergian bocah dengan kaus yang serupa dengan rambutnya lalu segera tersadar dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang tak di dekatnya.

Hinata tersenyum saat mendapati Sasuke tengah duduk di bangku taman tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"A-aku selalu menginginkan a-adik laki-laki." Hinata berkata setelah jaraknya berada di dekat Sasuke. Hinata duduk tanpa ragu di sebelah Sasuke, masih tersenyum lalu menyampirkan helai panjangnya di belakang telinga.

"Ah! Ma-maaf Sasuke-kun." Hinata kembali bersuara saat sadar Sasuke seperti tak mempedulikannya. Hinata tak seharusnya berkata mengenai apa yang diinginkannya, mungkin hal itu terdengar membosankan bagi Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang jadi adik laki-lakimu,"

"Umurku lebih muda kan?" Sasuke memutar kepalanya sedikit ke arah Hinata, menatap wajah Hinata dengan ekor matanya.

Gaya bicara Sasuke terdengar berbeda. Hinata memandang Sasuke bingung. Bukan adik sebesar Sasuke yang dimaksud Hinata.

"Ta-tapi," Hinata memberikan jeda pada ucapannya. Agak lama, Sasuke menunggu, Hinata berpikir.

"Kalau tidak mau, jadilah pacarku."

"E-eh?" Hinata mengedipkan matanya cepat setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Rasanya terdengar singkat tapi jantung Hinata sudah merespon lebih awal hingga kini berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Hinata yang berubah, wajah Hinata memerah. Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, memastikan sebentar Hinata masih diam di tempatnya dan sudah menebak jika seniornya itu sedang gugup.

"Terima kasih kencannya hari ini Senpai," ucap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Hinata. Sasuke lalu berbalik meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bingung dengan apa yang barusan dia alami.

Jadi ini yang namanya kencan?

.

.

.

.

"Kalau tidak mau, jadilah pacarku."

Hinata menatap keluar jendela yang berada di sebelah tempatnya duduk. Langit biru dengan gumpalan awan yang saat ini ditatapnya seakan memperlancar ingatan Hinata mengenai hari kemarin. Perkataan Sasuke terulang berkali-kali di pikiran Hinata dan memudahkan wajahnya memerah.

Suasana kelas yang tenang hanya menghadirkan suara seorang guru yang tengah mengajar, beberapa murid tak memperhatikan pelajaran yang disampaikan guru jangkung tersebut. Termasuk Hinata. Pikirannya sudah tak tenang sejak sampainya ia ke rumah kemarin dengan pernyataan Sasuke yang didengarnya.

Jadi pacar, bagaimana mungkin?

Hinata pikir Sasuke hanya sekedar mengajaknya kencan, yang Hinata bayangkan akan mengobrol mengenai klub Sastra yang semakin sedikit peminatnya.

Hinata menggeleng cepat, mana mungkin kencan membicarakan hal seperti itu. Jadi hal yang bagaimana?

Hinata menghela napas panjang, dia tak ingin bertemu Sasuke untuk hari ini. Setidaknya sampai rasa gugupnya sudah hilang.

.

.

Usai jam sekolah Hinata duduk di ruang klub Sastra ditemani dengan keberadaan Shino dan Kiba. Tak ada yang mereka lakukan hingga kedatangan Sasuke menolehkan semua pasang mata ke arah pintu. Sasuke duduk di depan Hinata, menaruh map yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke atas meja.

Hinata ragu untuk mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke ketika pemuda itu mulai berbicara. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan posternya," kata Sasuke.

Shino mengangguk dan Kiba banyak memuji hasil kerja Sasuke, Hinata diam dalam tundukannya. Satu-satunya anak kelas satu di klub sastra, Sasuke. Mungkin dengan poster yang dibuat Sasuke nantinya akan menambah anggota baru. Ini masih pertengahan semester, tidak masalah mengadakan promosi untuk menambah anggota.

Akhirnya kegiatan klub yang tak mendapat kemajuan telah usai, tak ada yang menyadari keanehan sikap Hinata kecuali Sasuke. Kiba dan Shino sudah lebih dulu keluar ruangan setelah mengajak Hinata pulang bersama. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke yang akan mengajak Hinata untuk pulang bersama.

"Senpai." Hinata menarik napasnya dalam ketika lagi-lagi suara Sasuke memanggilnya seperti itu. Seperti ada keanehan tersendiri.

Hinata membalikkan badannya perlahan, sebelumnya dia berniat keluar ruangan mendahului Sasuke. Dalam hati Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa tak cepat bergerak dan segera bergabung dengan Shino dan Kiba.

"Jangan menghindariku." Sasuke mendekat pada Hinata, membetulkan tas di lengannya lalu menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya keluar ruangan.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun,"

"Le-lepas." Hinata menunduk malu saat Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangannya, sesekali matanya memandang sekeliling, takut bila ada orang lain yang melihat.

"Kenapa?" di koridor yang sepi Sasuke mengatakan itu. Hinata menggigit bibirnya menahan gugup, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Senpai tidak menyukaiku?" Sasuke berkata lagi, yang ini jelas di luar bayangan Hinata.

Hinata mendongak, mata Sasuke memandangnya tajam. "Bu-bukan begitu." Hinata menggeleng pelan, tangan Sasuke belum melepas tangan Hinata.

"A-aku menyukaimu, ta-tapi bu-bukan e-em," keringat menuruni pelipis Hinata, dia kesulitan mencari alasan. Dia menyukai Sasuke, tapi sebagai teman satu klub, iya kan?

"Hinata." Sasuke memberanikan dirinya memanggil nama seniornya.

Hinata kaget, wajahnya memerah, Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu," kali ini Sasuke yang berbicara, entah kenapa rasanya wajah Sasuke semakin dekat dengan wajah Hinata.

Ada banyak hal yang belum Hinata rasakan, pernyataan suka dari lawan jenis juga termasuk. Tapi di hari ini, Hinata untuk pertama kalinya mendengar dari mulut adik kelasnya yang bernama Sasuke. Hinata tak berpengalaman, dia bingung karena semuanya terasa tiba-tiba.

Lagi, yang belum pernah Hinata rasakan, kali ini dialaminya. Saat bibir Sasuke kini dengan mudahnya menempel pada bibir Hinata, lembut dan memberikan reaksi lain bagi Hinata. Sudah jelas wajah Hinata kali ini jauh lebih merah dari sebelumnya, jantungnya berdetak tak teratur.

Tangan Sasuke yang semula berada di pergelangan tangan Hinata kini pindah memegang lengan Hinata. Bibirnya mulai bergerak perlahan, melumat kecil bibir Hinata dan semakin membuat Hinata terdiam seperti patung.

Ciuman pertama yang membuat Hinata membutuhkan oksigen lebih banyak terlepas. Sasuke menatapnya, keduanya tak bersuara. Hinata membisu hingga lagi-lagi Sasuke mencium Hinata untuk kedua kalinya.

Mungkin Hinata memang bodoh tak menyadari perasaan suka Sasuke padanya, dia memang tidak peka, padahal bila dilihat sikap Sasuke jelas lebih kepadanya. Klub Sastra sebenarnya hanya alasan bagi Sasuke agar bisa bersama Hinata.

Sasuke kembali mengakhiri ciumannya saat tangan Hinata mulai bergerak mendorong dada Sasuke. Hinata mengatur napasnya, wajahnya masih merah, Sasuke menyukai pemandangan di hadapannya.

Lalu sekarang apa? Sasuke tersenyum saat akhirnya Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang malu ke arah Sasuke.

Tanpa melawan, Hinata berjalan di sebelah Sasuke dengan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Sasuke. Rasa gugup yang Hinata rasakan, terasa menyenangkan.

Sekarang koridor yang mereka lewati kini menampilkan punggung mereka yang semakin mengecil. Kalau saja sebelumnya Hinata menolak lagi ajakan kencan Sasuke, mungkin hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

Jadi di hari yang semakin sore ini, mereka pulang bersama, dan saling berpegangan tangan.

_._

_._

_END_

_._

_._

_A/N :_

_Thanks for reading ^^a_


End file.
